This disclosure relates generally to computer aided design (CAD) tools and techniques.
Simulating a building's energy use is becoming increasingly important as energy prices increase and regional governments mandate conformance with stricter energy efficiency standards and/or reduction in carbon emissions. In order to effectively simulate a building's energy use based on a conceptual representation of the building, the representation can be divided into thermal zones.